Lego: The Transformers Saga
'''Lego: The Transformers Saga '''is a videogame developed by Traveller's Tales for Playstation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. It covers the events of all six Transformers movies. Characters Humans # Sam Witwicky # Sam (office) # Sam (beaten) # Sam (Egypt) # Mikela Banes # Mikela (ROTF) # Carly Spencer # Carly (Gould Enterprises) # Cade Yeager # Cade (TLK) # Charlie Watson # Charlie (Moped) # Charlie (swimsuit) # Colonel William Lennox # Lennox (NEST) # Lennox (TRF) # Seargent Robert Epps # Epps (NEST) # Seymour Simmons # Simmons (Sector 7) # Simmons (young) # Simmons (DOTM) # Agent Jack Burns # Memo Gutierrez # Sally Watson # Otis Watson # Otis (karate) # Dr. Powell # Ron # Uncle Hank # Tina Lark # General Whalen # Danny Bell # Tripp Summers # Uncle Hank # Craig # Bill # Roy # Amber # Charlie's Father # John Keller # Ron Witwicky # Ron (DOTM) # Judy Witwicky # Jody (DOTM) # Tom Banachek # Maggie Madsen # Glenn Whitman # Bobby Bolivia # Trent Demarco # Archibald Witwicky # Patrick Donnelly # Jorge Figueroa # Miles Lancaster # Colonel Sharp # Frenzy # Brains # Wheelie # Leo Spitz # Alice # Ravage # Mojo # Scalpel # Reedman # Theodore Gallaway # Barack Obama # General Morshower # Morshower (TLK) # Agent Graham # Professor Colan # Fassbinder # Sharsky # Tova Simmons # Frankie # Bonecrusher (mastiff) # Dickbot # Ejector # Charlotte Mearing # Dylan Gould # Bruce Brazos # Laserbeak # Hardcore Eddie # Dutch # Jerry Wang # Neil Armstrong # Buzz Aldrin # Bill O'Reily # Walter Cronkite # Alexi Voshod # Tessa Yeager # Shane Dyson # Harold Attinger # Joshua Joyce # Merlin # Sir Edmund Burton # Burton (cap) # Vivian Wembley # Vivian (schoolteacher) # Cogman # Steeljaws # Izabella # James Savoy # Lucas Flannery # Darcy Tirrel # Su Yueming # Gill Wembley # Chief of Staff # King Arthur # Lancelot # Percival # Gaiwan # Tristan # Morien # Quintessa # JPL Engineer # Santos # Jimmy # Sharp-T # Pterry # 'Tops # Man # Woman # NEST Soldier # Egyptian Guard # U. S. Military Soldier # Sector 7 Agent # Football Jock # Tina's Gang Member # Mechanic # Businessman # Paratrooper # TRF Soldier # Cemetary Wind Soldier # KSI Scientist # KSI Engineer # Mime # Workman # Fireman # Policeman # College Girl # Dean # Chef # College Guy # Saxon Knight # Camelot Knight # Kid # Sector 7 Computer Specialist # Accountant # Astronaut # Cool Girl # Cool Guy # Student # Horse Trainer Autobots # Optimus Prime # Optimus (AOE) # Optimus (BB) # Optimus (protoform) # Nemesis Prime # Bumblebee # Bumblebee (ROTF) # Bumblebee (BB) # Bumblebee (2007 Camaro) # Bumblebee (DOTM) # Bumblebee (High Octane) # Bumblebee (AOE) # Bumblebee (WWII) # Bumblebee (TLK) # Bumblebee (Cybertron) # Ratchet # Ratchet (BB) # Ironhide # Jazz # Mudflap # Mudflap (DOTM) # Skids # Skids (DOTM) # Sentinel Prime # Hound # Hound (TLK) # Drift # Drift (TLK) # Crosshairs # Hot Rod # Arcee # Arcee (BB) # Chromia # Elita-1 # Jolt # Sideswipe # Mirage # Wheeljack # Wheeljack (BB) # Leadfoot # Roadbuster # Topspin # Grimlock # Strafe # Scorn # Slug # Snarl # Slog # Slash # Dragonicus # Stormreign # Skullitron # Steelbane # Trench # Lieutenant # Bulldog # Brawn # Cliffjumper Decepticons # Megatron # Megatron (ROTF) # Megatron (DOTM) # Megatron (TLK) # Galvatron # Lockdown # Starscream # Starscream (BB) # Shockwave # Shockwave (BB) # Blackout # Grindor # Fallen # Bonecrusher # Brawl # Barricade # Barricade (TLK) # Nitro Zeus # Onslaught # Mohawk # Dreadbot # Berserker # Blitzwing # Shatter # Dropkick # Soundwave # Soundwave (DOTM) # Soundwave (BB) # Seeker # Longhaul # Scavenger # Demolishor # Scrapper # Scrapmetal # Hightower # Overload # Rampage # Skipjack # Mixmaster # Dispensor # Loader # Devcon # Junkheap # Stinger # Two-Heads # KSI Boss # Oreo Bot # Infernocus # Rupture # Skulk # Thrash # Gorge # Glug # Sideways # Scorponok # Crankcase # Hatchet # Crowbar # Igor